Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version
by Gary the Snail x3
Summary: "We shouldn't be doing this." / "I need you more than I've ever needed anybody." Brucas. Enough Said.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So I am writing again, slowly still a bunch of hectic stuff going on. I hope to get back to writing my one tree hill fanfic sooner rather than later but life is being a bitch right now so... ANYWAY, this is a one shot with a small (very small) possibility of blooming into a short story if the inspiration hits and if it's what you guys would like, so leave a review and enjoy(:  
**_**I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL.**

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." Brooke whispered as his head leaned in closer to hers, dangerously invading her personal space.

Lucas kissed her nose lightly and leaned his forehead against hers. "I can't stop thinking about you." He told her quietly, pushing her to lean against her front door. "I need you more than I've ever needed anybody."

Brooke inhaled shakily and looked up at him. "But Peyton, Luke, she loves you so much."

Lucas brought his fingers to her mouth and gently rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. So much, that I forget about everyone and everything." He admitted.

Brooke looked at him and slowly shook her head. "We can't be together, Lucas. We'd hurt so many people."

Lucas sighed. "We'd be hurting each other. Brooke, I feel so lost and empty without you."

"I can't." She said in a broken whisper. "I can't, no I won't, hurt Peyton like this. She loves you, and it will kill her if we are together. I'm not going to hurt her like that."

He closed his eyes and brushed her hair back while he trailed a hand to her waist and rubbed her stomach softly. "I want you so bad. I'm willing to do anything to have you, Brooke. I want to be together."

Brooke looked up at him and let out a shaky breath. "I need time to think this over. I need to help Peyton through this. You broke up with her and then Ellie comes into the picture? It's not easy on her, not at all."

Lucas closed his eyes in regret. "I didn't break up with her to hurt her. All's I could think about was how I felt about you. And even though we never did anything I felt as if I was cheating whenever I thought about you, or when the both of you would walk away from me I wouldn't be looking at my girlfriend. I'd be looking at you."

"I know that." Brooke told him in understanding tone. "I can't say I hate it though and do you know how shitty that makes me feel? You have no idea how happy I was when you told me you had feelings for me."

_Lucas was laying down in his bed with a book in his hands, although he wasn't reading. The words just kind of blurred together. He couldn't concentrate on anything but hearing that gunshot. He couldn't just sit here and try to relax when he knew that Keith was dead. That man had helped raise him and Lucas was supposed to just be okay with the fact that he was gone. He was gone from this world forever. _

_There was a soft knock at his door and Lucas looked up, pleasantly surprised to see Brooke there. She was in her sweat pants and a tank top wearing an unzipped black sweater, she also wore her flip flops that looked too worn down. She looked like a regular Brooke that only a handful of people got to see.  
_

"_I hope I'm not interrupting." She said softly, indicating towards his book with her manicured hand. _

_Lucas shook his head and shut his book, not marking his page. He'd have to re-read what he had 'read' tonight anyway. He wasn't comprehending anything. "Nah, you're fine." He said sitting up and leaned against his head board. "So what's up?" _

_Brooke shrugged and quietly shut his door, knowing Karen was just in the other room. "I was laying down and I started thinking about what happened today and I just wanted to make sure you're okay." She told him slowly walking towards him. _

_Lucas nodded. "I'm as good as I can be I guess." _

"_Peyton's alright too, not that you tried to call or text her back." Brooke said and then sighed. "Lucas, I know you're in a rough place but don't push her away. She knows exactly how that feels." _

_Lucas didn't say anything he just hung his head and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Lucas." Brooke said coming to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, and I can't even imagine how you feel. But Peyton does. Her mother died and she's okay. You should talk to her she can help you." _

"_I don't want her to help me." Lucas said quietly yet forcefully. _

_Brooke frowned and rubbed his arm softly and played with his hair for a few minutes. "Then what do you want, Luke? You can't go through this by yourself. You'll be hurting everyday." _

"_I don't want her. I want you." _

_Brooke's eyes widened and she immediately dropped her hands from him. "What?" She asked in a quiet voice. _

_Lucas looked up at her, with clear and focused blue eyes. "I don't want Peyton. I want you, Brooke." _

_Brooke stared at him, her jaw dropped and she slowly got up and Lucas grabbed her hand so she couldn't leave. "I'm sorry." He said. "Not for what I feel for you but for pushing Peyton away. I don't want to hurt her." _

_Brooke frowned at him and took her hand away from his. "But you are Lucas. Lucas, you don't know me. You wouldn't want me if you did. Believe me, you're much better with Peyton." She forced herself to say. It was hard to say, but that was the truth no matter what. But she couldn't help those butterflies and her heart skipping a beat when he told her that. _

"_But I do know you. You're loyal, you are so independent sometimes it's annoying, you're the bravest person I've ever met. Running for class president, something nobody ever would have imagined you doing and you proved everybody wrong by winning. You're so beautiful yet you have all of these insecurities." Lucas said, his gaze not wavering from her. "So don't say I don't know you." _

_Brooke didn't say anything. For once she was speechless. Tears clouded her vision. "I don't know what to say." She said truthfully and shook her head. _

"_Tell me you want me back, please." Lucas said after he got up and walked over to her. His hands were on her cheeks tilting her head slightly so she could look at him. _

_Brooke shook her head. "I can't." _

"_Can't 'cause of Peyton or because you don't feel the same way?" He persisted. _

_Brooke looked at him and shook her head. "It doesn't matter." _

"_So, Peyton." He settled on saying and nodded in understanding. "I can't stay with her Brooke. What I feel for her can't even be compared to what I feel for you. You're it for me Brooke." _

_Brooke didn't know what to say but her phone rang, signaling she had a text. She looked away from Lucas and took her phone out of her pocket. It was Peyton. _

"_I gotta go, Luke." She said, while getting out of his hold. _

_Lucas nodded but kissed her forehead. "I'm leaving her Brooke. I have to. It's not fair to her or anyone. It'll only hurt her more." _

_Brooke didn't say anything, in fact she acted as if she hadn't heard him. "I'll check on you tomorrow. Feel better, Lucas." She told him and then left him. _

Lucas smiled down at her and played with her bangs. "I would have never guessed, with the way you were acting I didn't know how to get to you anymore."

"I hated you and I loved you at that moment at the same time." Brooke confessed. "I hated you because you were going to break my best friend's heart but I loved you because I knew you'd be willing to give me your heart. Its made me feel like such a bad friend, it still does."

Lucas shook his head. "Don't let it, Brooke. Please. We've come so far to turn back now. Don't give up on us because of Peyton."

"She's my best friend, Luke." Brooke told him. "I love her, she's like my sister. I've always wanted her to like whoever I'm currently dating or having sex with."

Lucas raised a brow at her_. _"And which one are doing?" He asked quickly. Yes Brooke had an amazing body, any guy who had eyes could see that, but he wanted more from her.

Brooke looked at him for a second and then shrugged. "We're just hanging out. Getting to know each other a bit better."

Lucas nodded. "Alright, am I allowed to do this?" He asked as he leaned in and then gently brushed his lips against hers'.

A quiet breathy moan escaped Brooke and she forced her eyes open to look up at him when he pulled back. "Yes, we can do that." She said in a whisper.

Lucas smiled and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. Only it was a simple, brush of the lips, he coaxed her mouth open and twined their tongues together playfully and Brooke moved her hands to the nape of his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

But Lucas pulled back, he reluctantly let go of her and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. Need another ride home tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded. "I'd like that. Saving money on gas and car pooling can be so much fun." She said with a playful tone and kissed his cheek.

Lucas smiled at her and nodded. "I will see you during study hall then." Lucas told her and started walking away from her apartment.

"Wait, you actually won't." Brooke said quickly. "Me and Nate are partners for our science project."

Lucas raised his brows and shook his head in amusement. "Alright."

"I'm serious. It's do on Thursday. Lucas we have two days to finish something this big that will ultimately decide if we graduate or not." Brooke pouted. "I'm gonna be a senior forever."

"You'll be fine." He told her and kissed her forehead. "It's getting late and you need your beauty sleep. I'll see tomorrow."

"Bye." She said and kissed him one more time and then went into her apartment.

_Later_

Lucas sat down in his bedroom shaking his head as he wrote on his computer that night after coming back from Brookes'. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy and he couldn't even put into words what he felt for her.

He loved her. That Brooke Davis. She was beautiful, brilliant, and brave and Lucas feared she didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So, I'm VERY busy and writing is hard for me to do, especially for two stories I have too many ideas to write about and too little time. I am doing the best I can and will write both of my stories, although at a VERY leisurely pace. Anyway THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! It means a lot when I get reviews and I love them. I won't hound for them because people simply don't review and I get that but it means a lot to me when I see them and for those of you who don't leave one I hope you enjoy the story anyway.(:  
**_**I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL.**

* * *

_Meeting up at the parking lot & where are you and Nate gonna be during study hall?_

Brooke sighed, looking at the text from Peyton made her feel like shit. Of course kissing her best friend's ex-boyfriend three days after he breaks up with her would make her feel that way. So obviously Brooke texts back this:

_Definitely! You can try to help me and Nate with our science project._

Brooke looked through her contacts and found Lucas' number. She felt awful about what she was about to do but she had to, Peyton came before any guy.

"Hey, I was just coming to pick you up." Lucas said while pulling his book bag over his shoulder. "Wanna stop somewhere to get coffee first?"

Brooke sighed and rubbed the back of her head subconsciously. "About that, Luke."

But she didn't need to finish. "I can't pick you up? You have different plans?" Lucas asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "What about car pooling be so much fun?"

"Rain check? Luke, I'm sorry."

Lucas nodded as he walked out of his house and over to his car, throwing his bag in the passenger seat roughly. "Yeah, it's okay."

"No, Lucas, it's not." Brooke said in a quiet voice. "I feel terrible."

"About what?" He asked skeptically as he started his car. "You're not doing anything wrong Brooke."

Brooke gave a dry laugh and nodded her head. "Yeah, right. Listen, I'll talk to you later."

Lucas shut his phone after only hearing the dial tone. He shook his head and put his phone in his pocket. He honestly wasn't all that surprised Brooke canceled on him. He knew how much Peyton meant to her and if it came down to it, he knew Brooke would choose Peyton over him.

But he just hoped she wouldn't have to choose.

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Brooke walked into the parking lot and immediately spotted Peyton's red comet and she walked over there planning to surprise her.

"I see you Brooke." Peyton said not looking up from her drawing she had on her lap.

"I didn't think I was that loud." Brooke said standing by her door.

Peyton smiled at her. "You weren't but cars have windows." She said while closing her book and shoving it into her messenger bag.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Right, forgot about that little invention. Petty, if you ask me."

Peyton chuckled and shook her head. "Well, thank God you didn't invent cars." She told her while getting out of her car.

"Thank God, for small favors." Brooke said teasingly and linked arms with her. "So you're going to help me and Nate right? Not just sit there and draw while listening to your depressing music?"

Peyton grinned. "Yes, I promise."

Brooke nodded and suddenly she was yanked back and Brooke frowned at Peyton. But Peyton didn't look at her they both looked at the familiar car and the person who got out of it.

Brooke rubbed Peyton's hand. "You can't avoid him forever Peyt." Brooke said quietly.

"I was doing okay before." Peyton said quietly watching as Lucas pick up his bag from the passenger seat. He looked over at them and gave a small smile, locking eyes with Brooke for longer than necessary before making his way into the building.

Brooke looked at Peyton who was now looking at the floor and began walking with her again. "C'mon, we gotta go find Nate."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Nathan Scott was sitting in the library, the table farthest to the back with a bunch of really thick books surrounding him, looking exhausted.

Brooke and Peyton sat down next to him looking more than confused. "Nathan, what exactly is all of this stuff?" Peyton asked picking up a book.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't even know. I just figured get all of this stuff and try to make a project out of it."

"Nathan, I don't even know where to begin with this stupid thing." Brooke moaned. "This is torture. Who do we know that's smart? And I mean like really smart."

"Lucas." Peyton murmured, not glancing up from the suddenly fascinating book.

Nathan sat up quickly. "My tutor." He said, sounding proud he thought of it. "Haley James is the smartest person I've ever met. She would totally help us."

Peyton frowned. "I don't know, Nate." She said skeptically.

"Yeah, I mean, do you know how much she hates me?" Brooke asked him as if he were stupid. "I would hate me too, but I had no way of knowing she had a thing with Jake."

Nate stared at Brooke. "Look, I don't care about that. We sort of friends. She wouldn't want to see me fail. And if I tell her you fail then I'll fail..."

Brooke sighed but a grin came onto her face. "Fine, fine. You can ask her but I doubt she'll help."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Haley sat next to Lucas in their English class. It was the end of the year and they were reviewing for the final they would be taking next week.

"Define acculturation." Lucas said holding the flash cards out in front of him and looked at Haley.

"The modification of the social patterns, traits, or structures of one group or society by contact with those of another; the resultant blend." Haley said immediately. "I don't want to do this I already know everything. What I want to know is why my best friend has been ignoring me."

Lucas sighed and dropped the cards. "Hales, you don't even want to know."

Haley scoffed. "Yeah, probably not. But you break up with Peyton and then bam you start ignoring me. Even Nathan doesn't know what's going on with you."

"You asked Nathan what was going on?" Lucas asked in a shocked voice. Sure, him and Nathan weren't on bad terms anymore but they certainly weren't best friends.

"Who could I ask?" Haley asked him. "I know something's going on and I have no idea how to help you if I don't know what's going on."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. The shooting. I had just found out Keith died and everything and I stayed home that night. I ignored everybody's calls and texts and she showed up at my house."

"She?" Haley asked confused. "You said you didn't talk to Peyton that night."

Lucas looked at her. "That's because I didn't. Brooke showed up."

Haley gasped. "What?" She said slightly louder than she should have. "That slut." She said in a poisonous voice.

"Don't say that about her." Lucas said quickly. "You don't know her."

Haley let out a laugh. "Yeah, and I don't want to. She had sex with Jake while he was with me. I knew, what she did and I never said one negative thing about the girl and she goes and does that to me."

"Jake had a choice to Hales. Even though you don't want to admit it." Lucas told her. "Nobody is perfect, we've all made mistakes."

Haley rolled her eyes, obviously giving up on the argument, seeing Lucas wouldn't agree with her she prompted him to continue his story.

"Well, she came over and for a few weeks I've saw her a little more than Peyton. Not like anything happened. But she'd come over to the café and she'd sit and talk to me till her next date or Peyton showed up. After a while I started getting feelings for her. The night Keith died she came over. I told her how I felt and I told her I was going to break up with Peyton and she left." Lucas said with a sigh. "And now I think she feels the same way but I know I'm going to always come second. She'll never choose me over Peyton." Sure it wasn't detail for detail but that's all she really needed to know.

Haley's mouth dropped open during this story. "Wow." Haley said the gave a dry chuckle. "You've certainly been pretty busy huh?"

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Brooke knew Lucas had stayed after school in the library and decided to surprise him. She managed to unlock his car, with Rachel's help, and she was sitting in the back seat with her notebook out in front of her waiting for him to come.

She truly did feel bad about blowing him off this morning. But Peyton needed her more than Lucas did.

Brooke smiled though when she looked up and saw him making his way to his car. "Hey handsome." She purred when he sat down in the drivers seat.

Lucas jumped and looked behind him and smirked at Brooke. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's illegal to break into somebody else's car?" He asked amused.

Brooke shrugged. "Only twice." She said nonchalantly and gave him a small kiss. "So where are we going?" She asked climbing into the passenger seat and threw his bag in the back with her stuff.

Lucas frowned. "I thought you were gonna hang with Peyton? Or at least meet up with Nate and try to do your science project."

Brooke laughed. "You're funny, Luke. No. Nate is gonna ask Haley for help and I am going to spend time with my second favorite Scott."

Lucas looked a bit offended. "Well then why don't you go hang out with the other Scott?" Lucas asked with no amusement as he started his car.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. Is Karen off of work yet?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Lucas looked at her and she had a cheesy grin on her face showing off her dimple. "Ha-ha. And just so you know Karen's not a Scott, only through marriage. She's really a Roe."

"Well, she married Keith. And in my books that makes her a Scott." Brooke said. "And you get sexy when you get all jealous and angry. I never knew you had it in you, Broody."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Anyway, where am I taking you? I figured back to my house? My mom is out for a few more hours with Deb and I have to be there when she comes back."

Brooke frowned, slightly confused. "Like she ordered you to be there? Like curfew? Because Rachel's throwing a little party."

Lucas laughed. "Little?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. "And no that's not curfew. I just don't feel comfortable leaving my mother alone right now. I want to be there for her. You can still go though if you want."

Brooke shook her head. "Nah, I'd rather hang with you and your mom. If that okay with you." She said looking at him with the warmest eyes she ever gave him.

And it made him feel pretty damn good.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! So I haven't updated anything.. YIKES. Well good reasons! My boyfriend's birthday was last week and my birthday was yesterday! Writing, not exactly on my mind.. I hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully tomorrow or Sunday the next chapter of OTH Season 3 & Beyond... **ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**_**I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL.**

* * *

"So, this is where the magic happens, huh?" Brooke asked as she hopped onto one of the counters in Lucas' kitchen.

Lucas frowned and gave a short laugh. "What?"

"I've heard from countless people what an amazing cook you are." Brooke said and shrugged. "So show me what you're made of. Cook for me."

Lucas walked over to where she sat and stood between her legs. "Anything in particular?" He asked picking his hand and skimming the pad of his thumb over the pulse of her neck.

Brooke shivered and shook her head. "Another time. There's not nearly enough time to do all those naughty yet wonderful things to your body with your mom coming home soon. So, just make me some spaghetti."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Haley was sitting down on her bed that night. She had her computer on and she was just surfing the web, bored out of her mind. She had hoped to hang out with Luke tonight but he was with Brooke...

A knock came from her front door and she frowned. Her mother and father were on their second honeymoon and weren't home, and it's not like they'd come back early and forget their keys.

Haley walked to the front door surprised to see Nathan. "Um, hey. What are you doing here?" She asked a bit surprised.

Nathan grinned and shrugged. "Oh, you know. I was walking around, you know."

Haley looked at him. "You were, huh?" She asked, obviously not believing him. "What's going on? You need help with something?"

"I do actually, I was wondering if you could help me and my friend work on a science project." Nathan said nervously. "I mean, it's cool if you don't so, if you don't want to just say so. I was just wondering."

"Well, what's it on?" Haley said leaning against her front door.

"Um, that's sort of the problem." Nathan said cheekily. "See, we have no idea what we are doing."

Haley chuckled and shook her head. "Well, then come on in and you can try to explain to me what you do know."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

There was a knock on her door that made Peyton groan inwardly. She really didn't want to be around anybody. She even lied and told Brooke she had too much homework so Brooke would leave her alone for a night. Ever since her and Lucas broke up Brooke had barely left her side, and while Peyton loved her even more for that, sometimes a girl really did need to be alone.

"I didn't think anybody would be home for how long I had to wait for you to open the door." The blonde said from the other side.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "What do you want Ellie?" She asked exhausted, and really not in the mood for her.

Ellie looked at Peyton seriously. "I wanted to spend some time with you, I thought maybe we could go out and grab something to eat, get to know each other a little bit."

Peyton sighed. "Look, Ellie, I'm really not in the mood. So, please just go."

"Even more of a reason too." Ellie said and smiled a bit. "Let's see if we can get you into a better mood. What do you have to lose?"

_My pride.._

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Brooke laid down with Lucas on his bed, completely full. "Mmm, you're a great cook." She said and positioned her head on his chest.

Lucas grinned and kissed the top of her head before running his fingers through her hair. "Thanks."

They stayed like that. Lucas just playing with her hair, and Brooke luxuriating in his touch. But after a while she asked something. "How long were your mom and Keith together before they got married?" She asked curiously.

"Almost fifteen years." Lucas said looking at Brooke. "Why?"

Brooke shrugged. "Just wondering. It must be hard for her. To be with somebody that long and then all of sudden you have to learn to live without them." She said softly.

Lucas nodded. "She's coping the best she can."

"You wouldn't even know she was upset." Brooke observed. "She was so nice and talkative to me, if I didn't know anything, I would think she was fine."

"Yeah." He agreed. "That's my Mom for you."

"I like your Mom." Brooke admitted. "She's amazing and you're so lucky to have her."

Lucas grinned slightly. "What about your Mom?" He asked her curious. "You never talk about your family."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That's because there's nothing to talk about." She said and before Lucas could ask more her phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it." Lucas said quickly. "Just don't."

Brooke sat up. "I can't. It could be important." She said and answered. "Hello?" Brooke looked at Lucas and mouthed Peyton. "No, I'm not that busy, why what's wrong?" Slight pause. "Calm down, okay? I'll be right there." She hung up and looked at Lucas apologetically. "Luke, I'm sorry." She began.

Lucas gave a small grin of annoyance but shook his head. "It's fine I get it, go ahead. We can hang out some other time."

Brooke gave a grateful smile and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And this weekend I promise we will just spend together okay? We can get to know each other with no interruptions."

"Yeah, okay." He said and took her hand to bring her closer to him. He gave her a short kiss and released her hand. "Am I picking you up tomorrow?" He asked her.

Brooke tilted her head at him as she got up. "Um, I don't know. I'll text you tomorrow morning. Thanks for dinner, Luke. It was great." She said and then she walked to the door, turned and blew him a kiss and left.

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Haley sat with Nathan an amused smile on her face. "You mean to tell me, you have not listened to one thing your teacher has said, your passing only because you copy tests and homework, and your partner is the exact same as you?"

Nathan chuckled. "In a nutshell. So, will you be an amazing friend and help me?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, I will. Only because this means you owe me a favor one day."

"Deal." Nathan said and stuck out his hand.

Haly took his hand in his. "So who's you're lab partner and where are we meeting?"

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. And he thought he could avoid this longer...

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Brooke sat with Peyton in her living room in Brooke's apartment while having a scowl on her face. "I knew I shouldn't have gone out with her." She said in a incredulous tone.

Brooke came back in from her kitchen with some brownies on a plate and shrugged. "Well, some part of you wanted to, Peyt. She is your biological mother. On some level you do want to get to know her."

Peyton shrugged. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with all of this. You have your own life and you have your own problems. I'm a terrible friend I haven't even asked."

"It's fine." Brooke said in a dismissive tone. "I have nothing going on, not really."

"Really?" Peyton asked surprise and a grin came on her face. "No boy troubles? No party blackmail?"

Brooke gave a short laugh. "Yeah no, sorry. But you have more troubles than I do right now." It wasn't exactly a lie. She technically wasn't with Lucas, she hasn't been to a party in a few weeks, and her mother was a cold-hearted bitch and wouldn't bother with her anyway.

Peyton raised her brows. "Really? Nothing going on with you know who?" She asked giving her a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "No, Peyton. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going on between me and Nathan. We're just really good friends."

"You sure?" She asked turning more so she could look at Brooke. "Because you and me are really good friends and we don't have sex."

Brooke grinned and shook her head. "Sorry, blondes aren't my type." She said and thought of Lucas. "But, no I don't like Nathan more than a friend. Although, he is really good in bed." she added as an afterthought.

"Do you ever see Lucas?" Peyton asked quietly.

Brooke frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked, worried that Peyton had seen her with Lucas and somebody else told her. She wanted to tell Peyton, sure not right now, but if things got a little more serious then she was going to tell her.

"I know you're close to Karen." Peyton said. "I mean, you go over to her café all the time and I know Lucas goes there. It's just, I... does he even miss me?" She asked in a broken whisper. "Because I miss him so much."

Brooke frowned and wrapped her arms around her. "Peyt, I'll tell you this, anybody who leaves you is the stupidest person ever. You're great, and when you do meet the one, you'll know it."

Peyton shrugged. "I kinda thought Lucas was the one. I mean, it made perfect sense. We were good friends before we started dating, we pretty much liked all the same things, and I just don't know what went wrong."

"Me either." Brooke lied and instantly felt guilty. "How about we forget everything boy related and have a horror movie marathon?"

Peyton nodded. "That sounds nice."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Haley raised her brows at Nathan. "Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

Nathan gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I am. But it's not about her, at all. I really do need help. Like, a lot."

"Listen, Brooke and I really don't get along and–"

"No, see Brooke doesn't have anything bad to say about you, and she feels terrible for what she did to you. And if it makes you feel better you can help me in it and leave little notes for her to copy." Nathan said pleadingly. "I don't even care, I just really need your help."

Haley sighed. "Alright, I'll help you." She said and couldn't help the small grin that came over her face when she saw the smile Nathan gave. "Just don't expect me and Brooke to be best friends, okay?"

Nathan shook his head and still had that smile on his face. "Alright, fine, done. Thank you so much." He said and got up and hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna go tell Brooke you'll help us. I'll text you tomorrow on where we can meet."

Nathan let go of Haley and stared at her. "I cannot thank you enough. Like really, this is amazing nice of you. And if you ever need anything just ask and I'll be there for you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! So I haven't updated this in forever... I actually just banged out this chapter in about 15 minutes because I felt horrible. Now, I've had this story on my mind forever but I'm really focused on writing and re-writing my stories. So this story is something I'm going to be writing if I have writers block for my other stories or I just have A LOT of free time on my hands. So don't hold you're breath for updates. PLEASE.  
**ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**_**I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL.**

* * *

Haley stormed into Lucas' room later that night and threw her purse on his bed. "I can't even begin to comprehend why you like her." Haley groaned and threw herself down onto his bed.

Lucas frowned and looked away from his computer and at her. "Why? What happened now?" He asked her exasperated.

"Well, at first she was okay. She seemed to be really paying attention and understanding what I was saying, okay well, it was like she knew everything and was acting stupid. But, then she just had to go and ruin it by asking Nate if he was going to Rachel's party next Friday." Haley said and shook her head in disbelief.

Lucas looked at her and raised his brows. "That's it?" He asked amused. "You're upset that she asked him if he's going to Rachels' party?"

Haley stared at him, as if she couldn't believe he didn't understand. "Yes. Lucas, Brooke is a bad influence on people. Nathan wouldn't be this party animal if it weren't for her."

"Okay, let me give you a tid bit of information." Lucas said moving his chair near the bed. "Just letting you know, Brooke hasn't gone to every single party like Nathan has." He told her and pulled her by her hand to make her sit up. "Now, I think the real reason was you were jealous."

"Jealous?" Haley asked and laughed. "Of what? Her? Please." She scoffed.

"Not exactly of Brooke, but that Brooke can so casually ask Nathan if he's going to a party with her."

Haley frowned. "You think I like Nathan?" She asked shocked and suddenly stood up. "No, no, no, no. I do not like Nathan." She said excessively and grabbed her purse. "I'm gonna go, go back to finishing your paper." Haley told him and ran out the door.

Lucas grinned while shaking his head. "I'm right, and I know it."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Brooke and Peyton were sitting in Peyton's room while Peyton told her all about how Jake tried asked her out at the music store. "And he asked if I would want to catch a movie with him or something and I just told him 'rain check'."

Brooke grinned. "You should totally go for it, he's a decent guy. Even if he does have a daughter."

"But then how would I know he wouldn't cheat on me?" Peyton asked with a raised brow. I mean, really. If he could do that to Haley and he 'loved' her, what would stop him from doing it to me?"

Brooke sat up and looked Peyton directly in the eye with a grin on her face. "Okay, P. Sawyer. One step at a time. It's just a date, a 'let's get to know each other', thing. If things go well and everything progresses then you address all these concerns with him."

"But, I just, I don't think I'm ready. I'm not over Lucas." Peyton sighed.

"And no matter how much Jake doesn't want to admit it, he still has some feelings for Nikki." Brooke said and shook Peyton's shoulders. "You need to get out there, it's been almost four months since you guys broke up. You need to get back out there."

"Ya think?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded, a little desperately. This opportunity was perfect, if she could get Peyton over Lucas sooner rather than later, than the sooner she could tell Peyton she was kinda with Lucas.

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Brooke walked into Lucas' room with a big smile on her face. "Guess what!" She squealed closing the door with her foot.

"What happened?" Lucas asked moving away from his computer.

Brooke bounded over and straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, Jake asked Peyton out, and she's going for it." She squealed excitedly.

"This is exciting why?" Lucas asked rubbing his hands along her thighs.

"Because the faster she gets over you, the faster we can make this public." She said and leaned in to give him a kiss.

Lucas leaned back slightly. "What exactly is this?" He asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Whatever you want to be." She said. "I don't wanna give you a label you don't want."

"And if I want it?" Lucas asked playing with the button of her jeans.

Brooke shuddered and nodded. "Whatever you want."

"I want you, Pretty Girl." Lucas said and leaned in and finally connected their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! So I know I said I wouldn't be updating a lot but BOOM, this amazing idea hit me & I just had to share it with you amazing readers!  
**ANYWAY HAPPY READING!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**_**I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL.**

* * *

"Peyton, just calm down." Brooke said carefully unwinding Lucas' arm from her and started putting on her clothes. "I'll be there in, like, five, alright?"

Peyton sighed and nodded. "Alright, the door's unlocked so let yourself in."

Lucas rolled over and groaned when he didn't feel Brook next to him. "Pretty Girl, what're you doing?" He asked groggily, and slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry, Broody." Brooke said apologetically. "Peyton, sounds really worried right now and I gotta go." She said slipping back on her flip flops. "I'll call you later."

"Brooke, it's like two in the morning." He said rubbing his forehead. "Can't it wait till the morning?"

Brooke sighed and went back onto the bed. "No, it can't." She said and gave him a small kiss. "Go back to bed, I'll text you when I get there, kay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

"Peyton, sweetie, what's wrong?" Brooke asked worried and ran into Peyton's bedroom.

Peyton was sitting on the edge of her bed she held something in her hands and her face was paler than usual. "Brooke, I screwed up. Bad."

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked putting down her purse and taking off her denim jacket. "Peyt, talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

Peyton looked up at Brooke and picked up the white stick with a little plus. She inhaled shakily and said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Brooke asked shocked. "You have to tell Lucas." She said surprised. "You can't keep this a secret."

Peyton shook her head and looked down, as if ashamed. "Brooke I have something to tell you. You didn't sleep with Jake that night..."

Brooke frowned. "What do you mean? We woke up half naked next to each other, I mean sure we can't remember anything but it's pretty obvious."

"No, Jake and I slept together." She said quietly. "When we were done he said he was going to go home, but I told him he was to drunk to drive so I put him in a room, but I had no idea you were in that room until later."

Brooke paced for a few minutes before stopping directly in front of Peyton. "You know, because of that Haley James, hates me." Brooke said quietly. "And do you know how awful I felt for thinking I ruined a relationship?"

"I'm sorry." Peyton said and looked up at her. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

"But you cheated on Lucas." She said and sighed. "And now you don't know who's your baby daddy." Brooke said and plopped down on the bed and blew out a breath. "You know you need to tell them, at least so that you can do a paternity test."

"Or I can just pretend it's Lukes'." Peyton said and looked at Brooke. "C'mon, if I tell Lucas the baby is his we'll get back together." Peyton said and grabbed Brooke's arm. "It's like this is an omen, maybe this will bring us back together again."

Brooke sighed and only looked away from Peyton.

_This sucks._

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

The next morning Lucas woke up and was exhausted. There were only two more weeks of school and then he'd be done with his junior year, which seemed like it was going on forever.

He heard his mother bang on the door and yell, "Come on, Luke." Karen yelled before going back into the kitchen.

Lucas groaned and stood up and stretched. He really was beginning to fall for Brooke, but he couldn't deal with her going in and out at all hours of the night. He grabbed his clothes and took a quick shower before going into the kitchen and gave his mom a kiss. "Hey, Ma."

Karen grinned at him. "Morning. So, Haley didn't stay the night?" Karen asked pouring herself another cup of coffee.

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, said she had something to do." He said and grabbed his back pack and car keys. "I'll see you after school." He said and left.

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

"Thanks for the ride." Nathan said hopping into her car. "Didn't know mine had a flat tire."

Haley laughed. "I didn't know you could miss something that big."

"I didn't actually realize it until I sat in the car, it felt lopsided so I got out and then I found out it was on of my back tires, my dad is taking it to my Uncle Coopers' garage to get it fixed."

"That's... nice of him." Haley managed to say, although she wasn't a fan of Dan. Ever since he basically abandoned Lucas for his other family, but she couldn't hold that against Nate, it wasn't his fault his father was an asshole.

"Yeah." Nathan said, and it was silent. "So, um, when's the next time you wanna study?"

Haley shrugged, though dreaded seeing Brooke. "I don't know. How about we meet up at the library next week."

Nathan nodded. "Cool, and really, thanks for helping us out. Even though you don't like Brooke. Means a lot to me."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Lucas was getting fed up of Brooke avoiding him. Usually if they saw each other, she'd send him a smile and a wink, but today she was avoiding him like the plague.

So obviously this was a good enough reason to pull her into the janitors closet.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, what do you think you are doing?!" She asked him and slapped his chest. "What if somebody sees?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Everybody who'd see us is in lunch Brooke, nobody saw us. Now tell me what's going on with you."

Brooke frowned at him. "What do you mean? Nothing is going on, except the fact that I'm starving."

"Brooke..." Lucas warned.

Brooke stomped her foot, aggravated. "It's nothing I can tell you." She said and put her hands on his arms. "I really wish I could but I can't."

"Just tell me." Lucas said pushed some of her hair back. "If it's got you bothered this much then it must be big."

"You don't want to know, Lucas." She said. "I promise you, once you find out you won't think it's the best thing ever and you're going to hate that I was the one who told you because it's not my place and–"

"Brooke." Lucas cut her off and grinned a little at her babbling. "I want you to tell me." He said and kissed her forehead. "I don't like you acting worried."

"Fine, you wanna know what's going on?" Brooke snapped annoyed with him that he wouldn't let it go. "Peyton's pregnant, she slept with Jake that night, not me. She never told me until last night, and she's trying to pass it off as your baby and not Jakes' even though it's a very good chance that it is his kid!" Brooke yelled and her eyes became glassy. "Nobody knew how awful I felt about sleeping with him and then, boom! I find out I didn't and my best friend knew all along and now you're going to leave me fore her just because she's having a kid!"

Lucas stood there shocked before pulling her into his arms and kissed her head, he didn't say anything though.

What was there to say when you just heard your ex-girlfriend is pregnant and it might be your kid?

"Brooke, I have no idea what to say." Lucas said softly and kissed the top of her head. "But I do know that no matter what, I'm not leaving you." He promised. "Want to know a secret?"

Brooke scoffed and shrugged. "I'm so fed up with hearing secrets right now." She told him honestly.

"You'll like this one."

Brooke frowned and looked up at him. "Alright, what?"

"I love you."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

"So, how long have you worked here?" Nathan asked sitting at the counter.

Haley shrugged. "Since I was a freshman. I love Karen so obviously I thought it would be great to work for her."

Nathan nodded. "That's cool, I worked for my Uncle Coop for a while, fixing cars and stuff."

Haley smiled. "Really? Would've never thought you worked."

"Yeah, yeah, tease all you want." Nathan said grinning at her. "But I'm actually a very hard worker." He told her.

"Really?"She asked raising a brow. "Then wanna help me out here?" She said and tilted her head. "I could use some help making coffee."

Nathan nodded and hopped over the counter only to have Haley's hand go to his chest, and he couldn't control the way his heart sped up from just an innocent touch.

"No hopping over the counter." She scolded. "People eat and drink there." She handed him some cleaning wipes. "Now clean it."

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

"You okay now?" Lucas asked and rolled her on top of him, making the blanket around them tighter.

Brooke nodded and played with his hair. "I just, I was scared of losing you." She admitted quietly. "These feelings are really new to me, Luke. I've never cared for someone like I do for you."

"I kinda love that." Lucas said and took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "Knowing that I'm your first in that department."

Brooke grinned. "I wish I would have waited." She said and kissed him softly. "You're the guy I would have given everything too."

"I love hearing that." He said wistfully. "But Brooke, do me a favor."

Brooke leaned down and put her forehead on his. "What's that?"

"When you do realize you love me, tell me." Lucas said rubbing her back. "I want to know the minute you know it."

"I promise." Brooke said and leaned down and kissed him.

_Happily Ever After: The One Tree Hill Version_

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled at him. "You did pretty good." She said taking off her apron.

"Did you expect anything less?" He asked getting out from behind the counter, the right way this time.

Haley smirked. "I've learned to not under estimate you." She admitted and grinned as they left the café.

"So, can I walk you home?" Nathan asked her bumping her lightly.

Haley opened her mouth to answer but then heard a squeal, "Natey!"

Nathan looked at Rachel and winced. "Hey." He said and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick.

Rachel grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hey superstar, you coming over?"

"Um, well, I was gonna walk–" Nathan started and looked over at Haley.

Haley cut him off and grinned. "Nah, it's fine. I've walked myself home before I can do it again." She said putting her hair up. "Thanks for helping me today though." She said and walked away quickly, the entire time cursing herself for starting to like him.


End file.
